Sapphire Prime's Death
by ChishioKuroRosa
Summary: Sapphire Prime was always distant from the others of the Cybertronian Decepticons. One day, she vanishes and is found injured, protecting a group of humans that had children with them. Deathfic, character death, sadness, and heartbreak.


Summary: Sapphire Prime was always distant from the others of the Cybertronian Decepticons. One day, she vanishes and is found injured, protecting a group of humans that had children with them.

Warnings: Deathfic, Character death, sadness, and heartbreak

Sapphire Prime panted softly, hovering over some humans, trying to keep herself from dropping onto them. She looked down to the humans, in her Predacon form, and searched them for any injuries and found only some scrapes and bruises. She heard a noise and turned to see some Audobots coming towards her. She hissed loudly and hovered over the humans, making sure to flare her wings out fully to intimidate them, but with her being as injured as she was, it was pointless.

Optimus blinked his optics as he stared at his little sister. He could tell that if she didn't see a medic, then she would not survive. Even then, he was unsure if she would survive either way. It seemed like she realized they wouldn't be intimidated, as her wings furled. He noticed the humans and now knew why she was being protective. There were children there, and both her Predacon and Seeker protocol were telling her to protect them.

Sapphire groaned softly and moved to where the humans could go. Once they were gone, she collapsed onto her side, her injuries too great for her to stay up. She panted softly, her body limp as she looked at her enemies.

Ratchet got Ironhide to help him pick Sapphire up and they carefully put her onto a big platform that was able to be moved. Since Sapphire had saved Ironhide's life, which confused them all, Ironhide had a debt to settle with her.

Soon enough, they were at the base and Sapphire was on a giant medal bed. Though because Predacons were so big, she barely fit onto it, so they had to push two together. Sapphire continued to pant, refusing to go offline, even temporarily. She looked at Optimus and said, "It's pointless to try to save me. I was hit in the spark. I only have one thing to ask. My brother, Orion Pax, did you ever know him?"

Optimus looked shocked at the question and asked, "Why do you want to know this Sapphire?" He watched as she snorted in laughter then groaned once more. He knew that she was always mad for some reason, but he had no clue as to why.

Sapphire sighed softly and shifted a bit. "I was told by Lord Megatron that he was brutally killed by the new Prime. I didn't want to believe it at first, but he showed me proof of this." Sapphire said with a tone of sadness.

Optimus winced then looked her dead in the eyes. "He was never killed. He became the new Prime, Sapphire. I'm Orion." Optimus saw the shock go through Sapphire's systems and smiled sadly, knowing his little sister wasn't going to make it.

"Haha, so the Audodolt I hated the most was my brother. I should've known." Sapphire said, weakly laughing. She stiffened then coughed a bit. She could feel her systems slowly going one by one. The first one being her mobility system.

Ratchet cursed and tried to bring her mobility back up online, but she wasn't responding to any of the treatments he tried. Eventually, after several hours, he stood back, an air of defeat around him. "I can't save her Optimus. Say your goodbyes and everything. She doesn't have much time left." Ratchet said to his friend.

Sapphire looked up with only her optics when Optimus came back over and stared at him softly and sadly without any of the usual hatred. "So, I guess this is goodbye huh? Hey, maybe in the future, if a way is found, I'll be reborn." Sapphire said with a soft grin.

"Indeed, little one." Optimus said and gently put his hand onto her shoulder. "Goodbye Sapphire. May you be accepted by Primus himself." Optimus said with sadness.

Sapphire grunted then smiled weakly chuckling. "Goodbye Orion." Sapphire said and closed her optics for the very last time. Her breathing stopped and her whole body just offlined forever.

Optimus let out a stuttering breath and walked out, feeling as if he wanted to destroy something, but he refrained from doing anything too drastic.

A few days passed and Sapphires body was buried too deep into the earth to find, nor dig up. Optimus had gotten a bit better, but he would always grieve for his lost little sister.

AN: Well! That's depressing, but I HAVE been watching speedpaints that had to do with a lot of death lately, so that could be the reason. Not very long and only a one shot, but if people review enough, I MAY write another one where she if reborn, though I won't change her type of Cybertronian. She is a Seeker and Predacon hybrid for a reason. Anyways, please read and review everyone! I hope no one finds this offensive, but having slight depression and faking happiness isn't the easiest of things.


End file.
